In Hidden Territory
by machoupitchounette
Summary: “Why do 24 hours stores have chains on their doors?” asked Inuyasha during class. "Walnuts in a blender next to Inuyasha'a ears is not a good way to wake him up" Said Kagome, Sesshoumaru replied " Good attempt non the less" Shippou snickered... SxK
1. Hnn

I've had this idea bugging me from time to time for a few years, and finnnalllly, have decided to put it on paper… Erm…I meant word… Microsoft Word… :)

DISCLAIMER: I hate saying this, but yes, the truth is ……………that INUYASHA AND Sesshoumaru (FLUFFY) aren't mine…. Nothing is mine…except my computer… and my house now, and that Dior mascara I bought yesterday…and… okay, okay you get the idea :))

_**In the eye of the storm, one prepares.**_

_« You'll see, this__Sesshoumaru__promises you, everything will end up fine. » _he had said earlier, but for the first time of his life his heart was filled with doubt. He had allowed himself to care, to love and now to fear, not that one could get him to openly admit it.

Life had changed so much, yes; the once successful organization that his father had begun had grown well under Sesshoumaru's care. With time he became known to outsiders as a ruthless Businessman that commanded respect from everyone around, and to insiders well… an understatement it would be to say that he was feared.

Sitting in a black leather chair, he looked around; he was in an office. The office his people had created for him. They were ordered to follow his taste and to purchase only the best, even if for a temporary office.

'_This lacks class and refinement, gladly we're leaving tonight.'_ he thought as he gave a disappointed glance to this office.

But of course how could one even dream of meeting the White's lord expectation, if the said lord has grown accustomed to sit in a throne, his 'other' office could compete with the throne room at the Hermitage. With a Crimson Red throne engraved with gold symbols and markings representing the House of the Inu's, his dark cherry-wood desk or the latest computer ware and of course who could ever forget the serene view reminding one of the Appalachian Mountains from the glass wall facing the door to his office. If allowed to enter this real office, one would be given a glimpse of it, he would feel as if he is entering the domain of a king, who guards and rules a land that appears so pure and peaceful and remain yet so unapproachable.

With the click of his fingers Jaken appeared in the room.

"Y-Yes, Master? How can I be of use?" He asked Sesshoumaru, eager to fulfill any task that would be required of him.

Sesshoumaru gave a brief glance to his briefcase before looking at Jaken again.

"Of C-course, Master I understand that we are leaving now, everything will be taken care of as expected" he said, hurrying to pick-up the briefcase.

Sesshoumaru was convinced that the 'toad' was now making a list of all he would need to do in order to 'take care of things as expected' such as: hiring a team to erase all traces of any incriminating activity, packing all his and Kagome's personal things, having their Domain prepared for their return, rearrange all the business meetings that had been entered in Sesshoumaru's agenda, and take care of all loose ties if some were left behind. Not an easy task to accomplish. 'Annoyingly loyal and efficient' would be how he would describe his assistant.

Although now not as young as he used to be Jaken remained a useful and discreet support and assistant of Sesshoumaru's. After the loss of Sesshoumaru's father all business and 'other' ties have been given to the young lord, and new to the environment he had quickly taken control of the organization and managed quite well since. He decided to keep Jaken in memory of his father; he knew that the 'toad' would have his uses.

He slowly stood up, shook the imaginary dust from his Armani Privé suit, took his cell phone, and walked out of the room where 3 of his body guards were waiting. They escorted him to his vehicle, got in theirs, and followed suit.

RRRRrrrrrinnnggg… He picked up his cell.

"Sesshy!!! I'm so happy we're going back, I missed Rin and Shippo so much! Do you think that we will have time to pick up something for them at the DutyFree at the airport? I'm sure they had fun with Inuyasha!" Kagome said in an excited voice.

"Hnn…" He answered back_. 'More like he taught them how to behave like the mongrel that he is. THAT, I'm sure of… They did remain safe, maybe the HALF-brother does have his use after all…'_ he thought.

"Oh Sesshy! I love you, I really do. Thank you for reassuring me earlier." She said in an alluring whisper.

"Mate…I will see you soon" he gently answered back before hanging up. And with the soundproof walls and tinted windows in the car, _'Kagome, Ka-Go-me,'_ he repeated silently for himself and he remembered how she has entered his brother's and his life a long time ago when they had been almost simple students at McGill's university. He allowed himself to smile at the fond memory.

…………

Ok, I believe that this is a good place to stop; next chapter will be much lighter and more in Kagome's perspective.

Chap 2 preview :

"Why do 24 hours stores have chains on their doors?" asked Inuyasha during class.

_'Uggghh… who else would think of such a question to ask a teacher and be seriously expecting an answer… Pathetic.'_ thought Sesshoumaru. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Erm... I'm not sure that this is related to our class, Mr. Taisho Junior, this is geography... Do you have any questions related to geography?" Asked Mr. Hojo with dread of the answer

"No... not at the moment" muttered Inuyasha disappointed.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku snickered and Mr. Hojo continued with his lecture.

* * *

Please be gentle in your reviews, remember this is my first attempt at writing a story. Tell me what you think!

See you soon :)

Matchoupitchounnette


	2. 2: Set of rules to follow

I'm Back … with another chapter! Hope that you will love it and find it absolutely amazing! … :))

**DISCLAIMER **: - If I don't own Inuyasha and Seshy.. and Shippo… And… the coca-cola logo, cuz they all have a copyright… can I at least own the disclaimer? Or that's copyrighted too?!? -----

_**Maafia Maan Started it all!**_

'_Hmm…I guess that I'm really lucky to have found the one person that can annoy me to no end, make my heart beat a hundred miles, and that when he is away it even hurts to breathe…I never thought that love could be so real and this intense…'_ Kagome allowed herself to think with a small smile on her way to meet Seshoumaru at the airport. This time, due to last minutes details to be arranged by Seshoumaru, they were travelling in separate vehicles.

Yes, one could say that she was quite lucky in her unlucky way; people would never believe half of the stuff that would happen to Kagome. Sometimes she would sit and look at the nature thinking about those types of situations_._

' _I could write a book about my life maybe it could help others…' she pondered ' let's see, it definitely would need a chapter with something like this : _

_How to leave a good impression: _

_Do not create a profile on a dating website using your real picture, _

_1.2 Do not pretend to be a weirdo when one hot guy tries to ask you out… _

_1.3 If you do not follow these two rules at least make sure that you will never see him in real life… _

_1.4 If you do see him in real life, HIDE._

_Heh… _

_Yeah…_

_ I guess I did not obey these rules. _

_Gladly, that's how I met Inuyasha after all… _

_Our online conversation looked like this:_

_Maffia Maaan (Inuyasha): "Hey pretty, what brought you here?"_

_Kagz (Kagome): "The monster under my bed" I had replied, thinking that my answer would be something unexpected to this 'Maffia Maan'. I wanted to make an impression and to make myself appear different from the rest… _

_Maffia Maan: "If that's an invitation then I could come over and help you get rid of this monster under your bed… if you see what I'm saying ;)" He answered back._

'_Oh… crap… that's really not how I had wanted this convo to be… hmm… Think… Think!... THINK!!! What now? What do I say?' I remember thinking and of course in panic one can only go from bad to worse… _

_Kagz: "What if I… I'm evil?" I answered back. There you go, now you can't be so eager… you'll have to change subject now. I said with a grin. _

_Maffia Maan: "Ohh… I see, adventurous and naughty, I am starting to like this very much…" He replied._

…

_Kagz: "What if, I'm an evil person, trying to get you all to myself and then never let you leave" 'HA! Take that, let's sound needy Men are always afraid of commitment!' I thought, my grin slowly becoming a smirk._

_Maffia Maan: "I'll take my chances, as long as you don't bring me to the alter we'll be cool, so what's the address?" He replied_

_Kagz: "What if I'm strange? Aren't you afraid of strangers?" _

…_Erm… what now? Ain't he supposed to be weirded out by now? Let's try something more intense… _

_Kagz: "What if I'm mentally unstable and will wait for you with a priest and a wedding dress, and my whole family for you? What if… What if I'm a Man?" I said proud of myself, now this convo couldn't continue anymore hence it had gone so weird!_

_Maffia Maan: "Alright Stranger, I agree, the more we go on, the stranger you get…"_

_And he left the chat room. Man… one awkward conversation over, I'm still not sure who won… looks like I did really scare him off. 'Those are probably contacts anyway" I thought. No one to my knowledge at the time could have such light golden eyes. They looked unreal, wild, almost animal-like. _

_This is where rule number 1.4 comes in handy; you never know what life reserves for you. _

_That's how a week later; I rushed to my first McGill class._

…

_Got lost a few times on my way there._

_-McGill is to blame, it has too many pavilions, not enough maps, or as my mom would've said " Had you waken up at least 5 minutes earlier you could've had time to try to locate the pavilion you needed for your class on a map before leaving home. But, no you wanted to sleep… and you got lost. You got what you deserved, now stop complaining"- _

_Anyways… I finally got to my International Business Geography class…_

"_Kagome!" I heard someone say while I was looking for an empty place. _

"_Kagome? We're here!" I heard someone shout again, weird, maybe there's another Kagome in this class, I didn't remember having any friends going to the same program as me, or the same university, I ignored it, 'they're calling probably someone else' I told myself. _

_Then I heard, "KAAAAGGGZZZZ!!!!! Turn around!" _

'_ok… this time it's no mistake, only Sango would call me Kagz,' Slowly I turned around and tree things happened. _

_1: I saw Sango and Miroku my childhood friends sitting at the last row of the class and a certain white haired, golden eyed man staring at me as if he had never seen anything in his life before. _

_2: Happiness, surprise, and dread filled my mind at once._

'_How could they be in this class?_

_I'm soo happy to see them! _

_And… Kami please tell me that the 'person' sitting in the spot next to the one Sango reserved for me is not who I dread to be…' _

…

_3: A smirk appeared on his face and he said "Hey Stranger, I knew that you were no man! Are you following me?" _

… _Ok… so I wasn't so happy now, 'The nerve of this guy, how could he mutter something so stupid and ruin the reunion with my two friends?' I wondered angrily. _

"_Of course I'm not Baka! My whole world revolves around you since yesterday you know…" I said trying to sound ironic. _

_Sango and Miroku both raised their eyebrows, looked at each other and back at me then looked at Inuyasha, then back at me, and grinned. _

_Weird… Not only yesterday was weird, today is getting weird too… Maybe it's simple a weird week. _

_Miroku broke my silent wonderings by saying "Great you guys know each other already, I always had a feeling that you guys would like each other, Right Sango? This is going to be such a great time, your idea of us switching to attend the same school as Kagz was great!" He said with beaming eyes._

… _Really, this was not how I had planned to begin my first class. But in the end I'm happy that it all happened the way it did. _

_We had fun._

_Sango would always bicker with Miroku._

_I would always bicker with Inuyasha… _

_I guess that even after all we all went through we still act the same towards each other today' _She thought with a nostalgic smile.

These days she would often think about the old days, after all, what else can one do when tomorrow could be potentially the last time she would see all of them.

Worried, she was. Seshoumaru was always the serious one, he would always take it all upon himself- Believed Kagome. 'Even when we were all goofing around he would take things seriously' she thought remembering Inuyasha's actions during the first class Seshoumaru ever shared with her, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

"_Why do __**24 hours stores**__ have __**chains **__on their __**doors**__?" asked Inuyasha during class._

…

'_Uggghh… who else would think of such a question to ask a teacher and be seriously expecting an answer… Pathetic.'__thought Sesshoumaru as Kagome rolled her eyes. _

_"Erm... I'm not sure that this is related to our class, Mr. Taisho Junior, this is geography... Do you have any questions related to geography?" Asked Mr. Hojo with dread of the answer_

…

"_But, aren't they __**Supposed**__ to be __**Always Open**__?" Inuyasha tried again._

"…_I suppose they are, but again do you find this relevant to today's class?" Tried Mr. Hojo again._

_"No... not at the moment" muttered Inuyasha disappointed. _

_Kagome, Sango and Miroku snickered and Mr. Hojo continued with his lecture. _

_Seshoumaru was not amused, or at least he didn't admit to be._

The thing is that Inuyasha had never liked Mr. Hojo, and was always finding a way to disturb his class someway or other; if he wasn't interrupting class with a random discovery of his, he would play the Staring contest, or he would randomly throw things at the teacher, well, that was the days Inuyasha did not skip this class altogether…

These small moments of her life she would replay in her mind in order to remain positive given the situation they were all in currently.

She picked up her cell phone again and dialed Inuyasha's number.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

"Oi! Brat can you stop trying to make me sweat, I'm trying to answer a call here" She heard yelling.

Kagome laughed at that, 'at least some things never change' she said to herself.

"Oh! Hey Kagz, How's it going? Don't mind me; the brat has been messing with my Wii all day, threatening to drown it with all my games in the Piranha's Aquarium if I don't let him play some more of it! I'm telling you the kid is getting sneakier and sneakier with the day" He complained.

She knew that Inuyasha was acting this way just to annoy even more Shippo. He did have the tendency to enjoy daunting Shippo; the kid was just too funny when annoyed.

"Can I speak to him, I will promise you that I'll make him stop trying to harm your Wii" She said with a laugh.

"Oi Brat, someone wants to speak to you…" She heard Inuyasha say.

"…Hello?" She heard Shippo say curiously

"Hi Shippo! Are you being nice to Inuyasha? What did you do today?" Kagome asked, this time with a smile reaching her eyes.

"I am, I am always only nice, and today, we played outside, and then Yura came over to cut my hair and later WESHAVEDBUYO'SFURRTOMAKEHIMLOOKLESSFAT, but Inuyasha made me promise not to tell you!!!!" He said quickly.

"That's nice Shippo, Wait, you WHAT?" She replied, less smiling now…

Inuyasha quickly took the phone from Shippo back and laughed nervously…

"I hope Inuyasha, that by the time we come back Buyo is alright and that Shippo has a list of useful things he learned if not I will personally drown every game console and electronic gadget that you own…" She threatened, only half seriously but Inuyasha did not need to know that…

"Keh… Why ruining all of my fun?" Muttered Inuyasha in response

"Because teaching things to Shippo only to anger Seshoumaru is not safe for you and you know it as a matter of fact!" She replied with assurance.

"Pfff... I don't care about 'Fluffy'!" He answered back.

If she was to be honest with herself, she would admit that she did enjoy hearing about all the stuff that Shippo did that he should not have, - but hey, that's not something that one would see her admit anytime soon.

Yes, she was eager to be reunited with the rest of her family and friends!

"I only hope that Seshoumaru is right and that it will all turn out fine" She nervously whispered to no one in particular.

Ok, let's stop it here this time.

* * *

No preview this time…..

….

….

….

Ha! Almost got you! Here it is:

…

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3 : **

"Well I learned that [...]" Shippou said

1: Play Dough and Microwave don't go together…

2: Putting a blender next to a sleeping Inuyasha filled with Walnuts and turn the blender on to wake him up is not a good idea...

* * *

What do you think? Next chapter should be in Seshoumaru's perspective.

PS: If you have to wake someone up- do it nicely...

:)

See you soon!

:) :) :)

Matchoupitchounnette


End file.
